


Bank

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Immortality, Post-Avengers (2012), Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank

After everyone finds out Clint is a vampire, Tony buys an entire blood bank.  
When asked, he says he doesn't want Clint to feel awkward and that they now have endless supply of fresh blood.  
Tony doesn't want his friend to feel different.  
Like a monster.  
Tony gives Pepper the reason that SI should venture in medical field since they shut down weapons production.  
Pepper is quick to agree.  
Clint is eternally thankful.


End file.
